


Smooch

by GenHina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenHina/pseuds/GenHina
Summary: Akira shows Goro that he is loved and appreciated





	Smooch

Goro sat in his usual seat at the LeBlanc counter, slowly sipping his coffee. His gaze downcast and sorrow in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Akira asks, cha cha sliding real smooth into to seat next to him.

"No one likes me, and I have no idea why. All I want is to eat pancakes and have fun with my friends, but no one will give me a chance."

"That is where you're wrong Goro, my love." Akira says. He kisses his cheek. Goro finally feels the love he deserves.


End file.
